


whump prompts

by green_tea_mochi



Series: tumblr [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bleeding Out, Blood, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Captivity, Character Death, Conditioning, Creepy Whumper, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, I promise it's not as bad as it sounds, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knives, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Physical Abuse, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Whump, Whump Tropes, Whumptober, maybe it is, whump drabbles, whump prompts, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_tea_mochi/pseuds/green_tea_mochi
Summary: Short whump prompts and drabbles published on my tumblr. Some written for Whumptober 2019 and 2020; others simply spur of the moment.
Relationships: Antagonist/Protagonist, Original Character/Original Character, villain/hero - Relationship
Series: tumblr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813699
Kudos: 27





	1. breaking a cup

**Author's Note:**

> These are all taken from my tumblr, and all characters go by the typical whump names (so if that's not your cup of tea then maybe it’s best to find another work). I do take requests! If you're interested, my inbox on tumblr is always open.

The cup crashed to the floor; ricocheting off the hardwood with a sharp noise and shattering into pieces at the whumpee’s feet. The whumpee’s breath froze in their throat at the silence that followed, hands shaking from where they were still raised to their mouth. The whumper hummed disapprovingly from the doorway, eyebrows raised in mock disappointment, eyes flashing dangerously as they surveyed the broken remains of the coffee mug near their feet. They nudged a particularly sharp shard of the glass with the toe of their shoe and tsked slowly, face blank and cold.

The whumpee couldn’t move if they tried; left mute and dumb beneath the whumper’s intricate stare; it picked them apart piece by piece and left them scattered on the floor with the shards of ceramic. They were panicking, _no, no, not again, they weren’t going to listen, they weren’t going to obey, they weren’t._

A smirk curled at the corners of the whumper’s mouth, like they knew exactly what thoughts were frantically rushing through the whumpee’s head.

“Well, _pick it up_ , pet.” They cocked their head and smiled, slowly, honey coated razors.

The whumpee did.

......

Later, when the whumper ripped slivers of ceramic from the whumpee’s palms, bloody and forced deep beneath the skin, they wondered why.


	2. escape attempt

“Did you really think you could get away, pet?” The whumpee felt the tears well in their eyes as they huddled on the floor, arms hugged around their knees. Shaking, _knowing_ that they shouldn’t have run, shouldn’t have tried. Their heartbeat was deafening in their ears, too loud _and the whumper was going to hear it and punish them, oh god._ The whumper stood over them, something black and cruel twisting their face until it was almost unrecognizable. Pain laced up the whumpee’s legs from where they had been broken, the bone glittering in the half-light and blood pooling where they sat. _Be quiet, be quiet, be quiet, be q-_

“Well.” The whumper strode closer and before the whumpee could even think to breathe or beg or cry the steel toe of their boot slammed into the whumpee’s mangled leg with the sickening squelch of ruined flesh. They _screamed._

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: starry-night-whump


	3. remembering home

Featherlight fingers ghosted over the whumpee’s cheek, deceptively soft, and the whumpee couldn’t help but lean into the touch. Closing their eyes, they remembered rainy days and sweet, springtime kisses; felt the patter of rain on their shoulders, the rustle of wind in their hair. They panicked, grabbed onto the feeling before it could slip away from them like everything else.

When they awoke, it was to the whumper humming into their ear, painting their skin in bruises.

“Why would you want to leave, pet? You know I’m the only one who could ever love you.”

The whumpee stilled, thought of rainstorms and shy smiles. And for once, they knew they had something the whumper couldn’t take away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: starry-night-whump


	4. possessive whumper

“My little pet…” The whumper dragged a rough finger down the whumpee’s face, tracing the drying lines of blood and fading bruises. Drousy and unfocused, the whumpee pressed themselves closer to the whumper, watching the morning light drench them both in apricot orange. The whumper pressed their cheek to the whumpee’s bloodied hair, humming softly into their ear. 

“Mine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: starry-night-whump


	5. first meeting

“Well, aren’t you cute!” The whumper gently cupped the whumpee’s trembling face in one hand, while the other reached for the knife on the mantle. They traced the fluttering of the whumpee’s pulse, smiled softly at the terror brimming in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like these are just progressively getting shorter..?


	6. hypothermia

It was _cold_. No, it wasn’t just cold, the whumpee thought faintly. It was the type of icy cold that wrapped rough hands around your throat and stole the breath from your lungs; the type no amount of pain could distract from. The whumpee drew in a shuddering, painful breath, watching it turn to ice in the late night air. **In** **_out_** **in** ** _out_**.

If they just made it to the morning, they could rest. The whumper had _promised_. Oh g o d, they just wanted to be warm again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: starry-night whump


	7. dislocated shoulders

The whumper slammed their knees in-between the whumpee’s shoulder blades as they both tumbled to the ground. Their head ricocheted off the concrete; unforgivingly hard, and the whumpee let out a pained noise that stuck in the back of their throat. Stars swam in their vision as the whumper yanked their arms back, pulling far- too far - until the whumpee felt the sickening grate of their bones dislocating. They _screamed_ , fingers spasming uselessly in the whumper’s grip.

The whumper’s warm breath ghosted in mock tenderness over the shell of their ear, and the whumpee gave up on trying to hide the ragged sobs beginning to spill from their bloodied lips.

“Are you ready to be good again?”

And they had no choice but to nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: starry-night-whump


	8. drowning

Their heart pounded, frantic, in their ears; the only noise the whumpee could hear over the current of water. Bubbles forced their way to the surface above the whumpee’s head as they struggled, rope biting into their skin and staining the water around them pale pink.

Oh god, it _hurt_. The whumpee’s chest ached and they thrashed, desperate now, eyes squeezed shut as they sunk lower into the glass cage. Drowing, the whumpee realized faintly, they were _drowning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: starry-night-whump


	9. lazy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some caretaker content to spice things up a little.

The whumpee snuggled deeper into the caregiver’s embrace, burying their face into the warm, hot-chocolate smell of the blanket the caregiver had dug out of the closet for them. They were lighter than they had felt in months; wrists unshakled and skin unbroken, winter light streaming in through the window, old reruns mindlessly playing on the tv, and the caregiver combing gentle fingers through their hair and whispering,

“You’re safe now, it’s okay, it’s all gonna be alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: starry-night-whump


	10. knife wounds

The whumpee’s heartbeat pounded in their ears as the knife pressed deeper, not enough to break skin, oh no, not yet; the whumper was going to drag the punishment out for as long as they could; stretch what might have been momentary into agony.

Warm breath ghosting over their face, the whumper’s eyes glittered above the whumpee like pieces of copper; glassy and unflinching. The knife dug in furthur, almost languidly, and blood began to pool in the hollows of the whumpee’s collarbone, staining their skin. The whumper paused then, swept a lock of hair that had fallen out of place back behind the whumpee’s ear, smearing a line of crimson down their cheek. It might have been done tenderly, they thought, and it was with an overwhelming numbness that the whumpee realized they could no longer tell the difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: starry-night-whump


	11. a whump trope

The whumper drawing the whumpee into their arms after a torture sesh, pushing the sweaty hair away from their face and letting them cry into their shoulder. Running their hands lightly down the whumpee’s body, the whumper digs their fingers into the whumpee’s wounds just to hear the pretty sounds it gets them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: starry-night-whump


	12. starvation

A whumpee who is repeatedly starved by the whumper; only given food when the whumper deems it absolutely necessary.

They hang from the chains by their wrists, skin rubbed bloody and raw, too weak to lift their head when the whumper enters their cell. Flinching as heels crack, loud and unforgiving, against the concrete.

Lips dry and caked with blood forming silent pleas as the whumper tilts the whumpee’s chin up from the floor, turning their bruised face from side to side to admire the pretty canvas of wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: starry night whump


	13. begging

“P-please j-just leave them alone!” The whumpee’s eyes were filled with tears as they grabbed at the whumper’s shirt sleeve, staining the white with streaks of blood. They choked on a sob, curling in on themselves as they waited to be shoved off, the sharp sting of a boot in their side. But the whumper only paused, their eyes raking over the whumpee’s kneeling form. Eyes wide and glassy with unshed tears, skin molted with purpling bruises; they were _pathetic._

And yet, the whumper thought, moving to crouch before them, tilting the whumpee’s face towards their own, they had never been more beautiful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: starry-night-whump


	14. post-injury

Sunlight streamed in through the window and flitted across the whumpee’s cheek as the caretaker watched from their place beside the bed. It was quiet, the only sound the whumpee’s slow, shuddering breathing and the faint ticking of a clock above the mantle.

The caretaker sighed slowly and reached out to push a lock of hair behind the whumpee’s ear. Their fingers lingered on their cheek and traced the bruises spilled across their skin, the purpling of their eye. God, they looked so _small_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: starry-night-whump


	15. threats

“Make another sound and i’ll cut out your tongue,” the whumper snarled, dug their heel deeper into the side of the whumpee’s face, “ _understand_?”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: starry-night-whump


End file.
